muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Iron Man
Merge with Marvel? I love the Iron Monster image, and it looks like Sesame this season will have a lot of superhero references/spoofs, many from Marvel. However, as it stands, I really feel like this should be merged. There's one real reference, albeit a significant one. The other? Marvel, which published the Muppet Babies comics, stuck Iron Man along with all their other star characters on the first issue. Spider-Man and The Incredible Hulk have earned stand-alone pages (via references, Muppet Mentions, significant cross-overs, since even if it was for the same reason, Baby Rowlf running into clips of the animated Hulk mean more than Iron Man on the border of Muppet Babies #1). Also there's the connections which would have to be moved and frankly duplicated (since most of the same actors will be cropping up in the upcoming Avengers movie, and so on). So I'd really like to just merge this (and create a gallery in the references section). Thoughts? The general rule we've usually followed (although admittedly not always) is two references or mentions if it's something that can easily be covered under a larger article (William Shakespeare, Charles Dickens, DC Comics, etc., while Superman and Hamlet and so on have earned solos). I mention this most especially just because with all the Marvel stuff coming out and recent ones we hadn't included yet, the connections page on Marvel Comics needs updating and it would minimize duplication and confusion if we're clear on the ground rules (so far, it's been that the list includes everything but the connections already housed on Hulk and Spider-Man). Oh, and obviously we'd keep Iron Man as a redirect (and though we've been cutting down on unused redirects, right now and probably for awhile, Marvel properties will continue to be hot so having redirects for those covered on the page in some capacity already wouldn't hurt). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:23, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :I know the redirect would solve what I'm about to say, but as a non-comic person (for the most part), I think Iron Man deserves its own page, as 1.) It is a significant reference within the episode, and 2.) Most people don't associate Iron Man with Marvel. But it's really nit picky. It won't kill me to have it merged on Marvel, but if its a vote, I vote for a single page. Same with the Fantastic Four (which I didn't get around to doing yesterday). -- Nate (talk) 15:57, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::True the page is more sparse than Spiderman or Hulk, but I think it's a pretty significant reference worth having a page for. It's good for us to have it in Google especially, as I expect people to be searching for it given the popularity of the character and the lead-up to the new season. —Scott (talk) 16:29, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not keen on a single Fantastic Four page either, again mostly for connections and duplication reasons. So, do we base it on current popularity and references, or just split everything up? Like I said, it means duplicating or relocating connections and so on. I still think it's easier to be able to find it on one page unless it's so overwhelming it makes more sense to split off. Iron Monster/Iron Man does make more sense to me than the Fantastic Four, though, since as far as we can tell (and again a lot of it is because the episodes haven't even aired yet) the "Furry Four" resemble the team in name and logo and Telly as "Mr. Furry," but Chris in the picture is wearing a Wolverine-style wig and muttonchops (and Abby's and Elmo's descriptions are kind of generally superhero-y, or in Elmo's case actually/seemingly a DC reference as "The Furry Flash.") So that's the kind of thing I really think is better dealt with on one page (at least Iron Monster is obviously referring to the recent movies and pretty clearcut, so with two votes in favor of keeping, I'd be okay with that, but I really don't like the idea of a solo page for every single Marvel reference unless there's really enough content to support it). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:55, August 11, 2010 (UTC) This conversation basically petered out over a year ago, but the main reason for keeping then was as lead-up to the new season and because the movies were out at the time. Our general rule on these things has been more than one reference (usually three) before breaking out. So now that time has passed, I'd really like to merge this back in to Marvel Comics, since outside of the Iron Monster pic really all of the info is repeated from that page. The connections list also, since most of these names are of necessity repeated on that page (with Samuel L. Jackson's Nick Fury spanning several movies, the new ''Avengers movie, Stan Lee cameos, etc.) I sadly missed the episode, but I wouldn't object to Iron Monster having his own solo page as a Grover alter-ego, since it's a great picture and basically a unique puppet. I think that's more notable and would make a better page than this. Thoughts? If nobody weighs in, I'll probably take admin's liberty and just merge myself (and if I either see the episode, or Nate or someone else can create an Iron Monster solo page, that would be just lovely). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:27, October 15, 2011 (UTC)